Sam Gibbs
Sam Gibbs a.k.a Boatman works closely with Sparkles* within YogTowers. He helps to admin Radio Sparkles, along with Sparkles*, Beckii Cruel ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ, Adam, Minty and Martyn. Sam also has a Soundcloud account here which features many things he has performed and one song he showed to Sparkles* - A cover of 'Who Are You'. In the early hours of 16/07/13 Sam held a question and answer time in Radio Sparkles* to fill out his Trivia section on the Wiki page. In conclusion, Sam is a hybrid being consisting of part man, part boat. Connection to Digital Haunt Sam hasn't known Sparks* very long but claims to know a thing or two to do with Digital Haunt. He also claims to have influenced the making of Porygon Will Have His Revenge On Tokyo which can be seen in the screencap to the right. He also regularly logs into the Google Doc and trolls the members with useless information although maybe one day he shall hide a clue. At Brighton Japan Sparks* claimed that Sam barely knows anything and is in fact just a massive troll. :3 Yogscast Bio Sam joined the Yogscast in the early part of 2013 as an audio engineer. Fresh out of university, Sam is now studying as an apprentice to the great Sparkles*. He is on a mission to rise up the ranks and become an audio master to deliver the voices of the Yogscast to your ear holes as pleasantly as possible. Links *Twitter *Soundcloud Trivia *Sam says that Pink Floyd is maybe his favourite band *Sam also enjoys listening to Rush, Yes and The Foo Fighters *His favourite fizzy drink is Tango Apple *Sam's favourite colour is blue *He enjoys watching Inception and Hot Fuzz *His favourite Emu is Nog from Radio Sparkles* on Soundrop *His favourite fast food restaurant is Nando's *Terry's Chocolate Orange is his favourite chocolate *Sam believe's Kayaking and Surfing are hobbies people should take up *Milk bottles are his favourite sweets *He started learning guitar when he was 11 years old *Strawberry is his favourite flavour of lollipops *He enjoys Vanilla milkshake *He prefers to poop while handstanding, but only in public bathrooms *His favourite Ice Cream flavour is Mint *He suggests that he doesn't own enough slaves *His most played game is Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 and his favourite game is League of Legends *He plays League of Legends as part of his job. This involves "testing" the game through many hours of playing. *His favourite pizza is a meat feast *A Song of Ice and Fire is his favourite book series *Lost and Game of Thrones are his favourite TV shows *He currently employs Henry from Radio Sparkles* to fetch him coffee daily but regrets doing so as he is yet to recieve any coffee *Sam has never required the use of a dongle *Since June, Sam's daily coffee intake has increased by about 30%, so he is searching for a second person to bring him daily coffee *His name stands for Sentient Audio Machine, but he is often mis-reffered to as S.A.M. instead of the more correct nickname Boatman. *A small fanbase has formed for Sam over the time of him contributing to the Yogscast Livestreams Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:General